youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Horstachio Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, It's all new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Angelica: Is anyone here? *Sniffles: Momma, There's a girl in the castle! *Nellie: A girl. *Orinoco: A girl? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Horstachio. He was a lonely Horstachio, Cursed by the mysterious spell, And she was the beautiful young girl who could set him and his kingdom free. *Orinoco: She's the one. She has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were too complete opposites, *Angelica: I don't want to have anything to do with him! *Hudson: She is being so...difficult! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Angelica (singing): There's something sweet, *Gadget Hackwrench: Straighten up! *Angelica (singing): And almost kind, *Orinoco: Show me the smile. *Angelica (singing): But he was mean, And he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, *Orinoco: You look so... *Angelica (singing): And so unsure, *Hudson: Stupid. *Angelica (singing): I wonder why I didn't see it there before. *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun, *Winston: Ooh, I beg your pardon! *Narrator: Adventure, *Orinoco: Sacre bleu, invaders! *Eddy: Aaaah! *Narrator: And dozens of wonderful new Disney and Sega characters. *Mushu: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Paddington: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Mer-Pureheart. *All (singing): Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed! *Narrator: This holiday season, share the fun, the magic, and the music, of an entertainment you'll will never forget. *All (singing): Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: Disney and Sega's Beauty and the Horstachio. *All (singing): ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! Trailer/Transcript 1: *(The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America) *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo) *(Angelica/Belle and Hudson Horstachio/Beast have adjourned to the balcony, under a starry sky) *Hudson/Beast: Angelica, Are you ... happy here with me? *Angelica/Belle: (Slightly hesitant) Yes. (She looks off into the distance) *Hudson/Beast: What is it? *Angelica/Belle: If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Hudson/Beast: (Looks disappointed, then excited) There is a way. *(The pair adjourn to the Hudson/Beast's lair, where Hudson/Beast hands Angelica/Belle the Mirror) *Hudson/Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see. *Angelica/Belle: (Hesitantly) I'd like to see my father ... please. *(The Magic Mirror shines and Angelica/Belle turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Winston/Maurice fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Tiana/Belle is shocked. The Red Guy/Beast looks at her with concern) *Angelica/Belle: Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone. *(Hudson/Beast turns, then looks at the Rose, deep in thought) *Hudson/Beast: Then ... then you -- you must go to him. *Angelica/Belle: What did you say? *Hudson/Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Angelica/Belle: (Amazed) You mean ... I'm free? *Hudson/Beast: Yes. *Angelica/Belle: Oh, thank you. (To Magic Mirror) Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way. *(She turns to leave, then turns back to give the Magic Mirror back to Hudson/Beast) *Hudson/Beast: Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ... and remember me. *Angelica/Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(Angelica/Belle turns to leave and Hudson/Beast looks down sadly) *(Beauty and the Horstachio) *(COMING SOON) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Beauty and the Beast Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Movie-spoof trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts